


For Better and For Worse

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	For Better and For Worse

“I hate this day,” Amy mutters to herself when she throws her shoes somewhere, not caring where they’d end up. She looks for the wine she saved for special occasions but it’s nowhere to be found. And she really needs it today.

The day didn’t start easy for her. First, she found that these two paragraphs she worked on so hard for her thesis yesterday were gone. Her computer acted as if she never wrote anything. Then, she found out Chris forgot to buy coffee. Without her daily dose of caffeine she had to go to her meeting with Alice, which, Amy sighs realizing the wine is gone too, didn’t go as planned. Alice was very nervous and told Amy to start being more careful while writing. The next class brought an unxpected test, for which she never studied, and then she had an argument with Zack. And now, on top of that, she can’t even get drunk.

Amy sits on the couch, hands cupping her face, tears welling up in her eyes. Ever since she didn’t get offered a job after her summer intership, Amy has been feeling like a failure.

“Why can’t I do anything right?” she whispers to herself, her voice slightly breaking, as she lies down, swallowing her tears. She puts a blanket over her head, wishing to disappear. After a few minutes she hears her boyfriend coming into the apartment.

“Amy? Are you home?” Chris asks walking into the living room area and notices his girlfriend laying on the couch. “You haven’t come to my practice today as you promised, are you okay?”

_Oh no. No. Shit. Why do I have let everyone down?_ “I’m sorry, I-I totally forgot, I know it’s not an excuse but–”

“Hey,” Chris interrupts her, “it’s fine. Are you sick? You don’t look too good.” He studies her face for a while, her red eyes, red cheeks, messy hair. She shakes her head, “No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She tries to smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

Chris frowns as he takes her hand and squeezes it. “I can go to the pharmacy if you need any remedy or something,” he offers and Amy’s eyes fill with tears again. 

“Amy, what’s wrong?” Chris asks concerned. In response, Amy shakes off his hand and stands up. “I’m fine Chris, just tired. I think I’m gonna take a shower and call it a night,” she says and heads towards the bathroom. “At six?” she hears Chris’s surprised voice as she closes the door.

The noise of water running finally lets her cry in peace. She doesn’t want Chris to think that all she does is complaining. For the first month of their senior year she was upset by not getting the job. She was stressing over her thesis and her future. Chris tried to calm her, he listened to all her doubts and fears. Amy has been feeling like recently Chris does nothing but putting up with her complaining, and she doesn’t want to burden her boyfriend anymore. Another wave of tears spills over her face as she rememeber that her boyfriend was always there for her and she forgot about his practice today.  _You’re such a disappointment Amy Park. Pull it together or else Chris and all your friends will get tired of you!_

She quickly washes her face, takes a few deep breaths, and puts on a robe. Amy hopes Chris isn’t too mad at her for bailing on him but she wants to apologize to him either way. Her eyes widen when in the living room she sees a bowl of popcorn on the table, two mugs of hot chocolate, Netflix on, and Chris arranging blankets on the couch. 

“Chris?” she asks, stunned. He turns to her, a giant smile on his face when he pulls her into a hug. “What is this?” Amy mumbles into Chris’s chest. He pulls away to look into her eyes before answering. “I don’t know what happened but I thought I could help you relax a little. We could watch Friends, eat popcorn and drink hot chocolate, just how you like it. I can also offer my chest and my arms to snuggle.” He grins before adding, “You can also unblock other boyfriend features for a smile on your pretty face. And just for you, special price, if you tell me what’s wrong, I might consider taking my shirt off,” Chris says with a serious voice, just like all these people in TV commercials. Amy tries to keep a straight face but burts into laughter a second later. “There it is, the smile I’m crazy for,” Chris beams pulling his girlfriend into another hug and kisses her forehead.

They settle on the couch and Chris takes Amy in his arms. They watch a few episodes before their popcorn and chocolate is gone and Amy feels sleepy. She looks up to her boyfriend and sees that he’s tired too. “I love you so much,” Amy says, snuggling closer to him. He looks at her, his initial confusion turns into a warm smile. “I love you too,” he kisses her forehead. “Do you want to tell me why you had a bad day?”

Amy hesitates for a second before answering. “It’s just, everything seems to go wrong today. My thesis, my classes, the argument with Zack. And I guess I still feel like a failure after I didn’t get the job. I’m sorry I talk about it so much, I really thought I’d get it. And then I forgot about your practice and I felt like the only thing I do is disappointing people. I’m really sorry for that, I swear I wanted to go I just–”

“Hey, hey,” Chris cuts in, “You’re not a failure, and you do not disappoint people. We all have bad days, but it doesn’t automatically make us bad people. I understand you feel bad when you didn’t get the job, but maybe it was supposed to be this way. Maybe something much better is coming for you later. You did a great job there, gained new experience, and it’s something no one can take away from you. And please, never ever talk about yourself like this, you’re not a failure, nor a disappoitment. You’re my amazing, talented, and kind girlfriend. You’re my wonderful Amy. And no matter how many bad days you’re going to have, I’m always here for you.”

When Chris finishes his little pep talk, Amy has tears in her eyes. “Thank you Chris, I don’t know what I did to deserve you but thank you. I love you so much, and thank you for being here for me.” She snuggles against his chest as he pulls her in a tight hug.

“Always Amy. For better and for worse, always.”


End file.
